


save me from this mistake, my love

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, beach, but a toddler, ok well not a baby, scott lang is a baby, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: After a quantum realm mishap, adult Scott never returns to the Avengers' timeline. With a baby on their hands, and no-one else willing to take care of him, Bruce and Steve must find away to reprogram their lives in order to incorporate the addition to their family.They're at the beach when Bruce accidentally upsets Scott. He thinks about the incident all day, even when Scott himself has forgotten; it's Steve's job to keep Scott calm, and reassure Bruce that all is okay.Prompt #1:Vacation





	save me from this mistake, my love

Steve looks out at the ocean, Scott in his peripheral vision, and the sheer abnormality of his life hits him. 

When he’d said he wanted to become a father, he never imagined it would be like this. He never once thought he'd be out at the beach with Bruce and an infant Scott Lang. 

They hadn't managed to bring adult Scott back to their timeline. No-one else had been willing to take care of a baby, so he and Bruce had taken it upon themselves after Thanos had been defeated. 

They'd become fathers way before they’d wanted to, before they've even gotten married, but it suits them. They're good at this. Baby Scott seems to make the harsh reality of losing Tony softer. He cushions that blow. 

It makes Steve laugh to see Scott sitting to his right, a bucket and spade in hand, a sandcastle sitting between his feet. He's far from the intimidating Giant-Man he was just seven years ago. It's different, refreshing. 

Of course, Bruce would (fondly) disagree. Having a crying toddler clinging to his leg isn't the best working condition, and Scott always seems to favour the labs over the playroom. Bruce always looks exhausted and Steve doesn't get much time alone with him anymore. 

Steve shakes himself from his thoughts, reminding himself that he has a child to keep an eye on. But Scott seems to be doing fine, and it's then that Bruce comes back with a box of ice creams. 

He sits himself next to Steve, offering a gentle smile (Steve thinks it looks good on him). He hands one to Steve, before turning to Scott. 

“Hey, kid!” he calls. Steve laughs. “Come get your ice cream!”

Scott comes running over with a yell of, “Ice cream!”, being careful to sidestep his castle, and plonks on the ground in front of them. 

The trio sit and eat their ice cream in silence. Scott sits himself in Steve’s lap and Steve rests his head on Bruce’s shoulder; Bruce entwines their free hands. It’s nice to sit like this: wordless, with only the sound of the waves crashing and the birds squawking overhead, just enjoying each other's company. 

Scott finishes his ice cream in less than five minutes. He jumps up out of Steve’s lap, excitement coursing through him. 

“Come see my sandcastle!” he says. 

Steve and Bruce share a glance before they get up off the sand. 

“Okay, we’re coming.” Bruce laughs as he stands, and lets Scott pull him away. They run up to it, but before Scott can say anything else, he lets out a pained gasp. 

“Hey! My castle!” he yells, sounding wounded. 

Bruce stops in his tracks and looks down. His face falls. 

He watches as the castle topples. It’s almost as if it's in slow motion, and his heart constricts at upsetting Scott. He looks back up at him; Scott’s hands are covering his mouth, his eyes wide. Seeing the expression doesn't make it easier on Bruce. He sighs deeply.

“Oh, Scott, I’m so sorry,” he says, moving his foot off the crushed pile of sand. He kneels in front of Scott. “I'm so sorry; I–I’ll help you build another one?”

Scott huffs, not meeting his eyes. Bruce knows he's just ruined their entire day. 

Steve’s caught up to them at this point; he surveys the scene. Bruce looks at him, heart heavy. Steve offers a soft, sympathetic smile. 

“Hey, uh, let's go home, yeah?” he says to Scott, trying to delay the onset of a potential tantrum.

Scott’s lip quivers, he sinks to his knees, and Steve has to quickly think of a plan. 

“I’ll let you pick the song in the truck?” he offers. 

Scott sniffs. It’s clear to see he's thinking hard about this. Eventually, he decides that picking the song is worth it, and he takes Steve’s hand, letting him pull him up and along the beach. 

Once Bruce has caught up to them, their bags slung on his back, he walks alongside Steve as Scott runs on ahead. 

“I feel so bad,” he sighs. “He was so excited to show me.”

Steve laces their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of Bruce’s hand. “It’s okay. I mean–Hey, Scott!” he yells, interrupting himself. “Slow down, we’re in a parking lot!” Scott stops in his tracks and waits for them to catch up, before worming in between them. 

Steve looks over Scott’s head at Bruce, smiling apologetically, by way of conveying that they'll have to continue their conversation later. Bruce shrugs, crestfallen.

* * *

Bruce lies in bed, still feeling like ass over ruining Scott’s castle. He knows he absolutely should have looked where he was going, maybe slowed down a little.

Scott's grief-stricken face is stuck in his memory. 

“Hey.” Bruce looks up; Steve’s standing in the doorway. It's just gone seven PM so Bruce suspects Steve’s put Scott to bed. “You okay?” 

Bruce sighs. “I don't know. I just–feel really bad, you know?”

Steve laughs, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Listen. Scott’s forgotten already, babe. He probably doesn't even remember what it looks like, I bet. He was fine when we got home.” 

“Yeah, you're right,” Bruce chuckles. “I don't know. I didn't mean to do it.” He runs his hand across his face.

Steve lies down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. Bruce wraps an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I know.”

“What have our lives become, eh?” says Bruce after a few minutes of silence. “Who’d have thought that we’d be Ant-Boy’s parents?” 

Steve reaches for Bruce’s hand before he speaks. “It’s a good bonding exercise,” he jokes. 

“It sure is. I’m really happy we ended up like this.” 

"What? As a couple, or the parents of an adult-turned-baby?"

Bruce chuckles as he reaches to turn the lights out. “Goodnight, Steve.”

Steve grins cheekily in the dark. He plants kisses across Bruce’s knuckles before moving his head back to his pillow. “Night, love. Try not to worry about it too much.” 

Bruce doesn't. He falls asleep soon after, and all thoughts of baby Scott’s sandcastle are erased from his mind. 


End file.
